Break My Heart One More Time
by Allie Nick
Summary: We sat, only the two of us on my porche, his hand cuddling mine. My heart raced at total velocity, and afterwards when his hand reached up my blouse to rub gently against my stomach and back, i was completely suffocated...


"John, would you please pick that mess up, and Nibs, darling straighten out your bed." Mrs. Darling ran around the nursery helping the children pick up their toys, and board games, and books, she helped them make their beds and dust off their shelves of toys. "Children, let's hurry up now, your aunt Millicent will be arriving quite soon, oh Curly don't leave your book there, here give it to me, I'll put it away, you go get dressed."

As you can see Mrs. Darling was quite a wreck, for aunt Millicent was to be arriving soon. Aunt Millicent's scolding was far too much to put up with, and not to mention her constant demands, but her being her sister-in-law gave Mrs. Darling a necessity of being more than just friendly and polite. "Boys, would you excuse me." Stepping through the clump of toys, said Mrs. Darling in a soft voice. She left the room and tapped onto Wendy's door across the hall, "Wendy, are you awake?" Mrs. Darling stood waiting for a moment, and then tapped the door once more, "Wendy?" She opened the door and found her daughter's bed empty, "Wendy, where are you?" Looking over at the open window, Mrs. Darling saw Wendy sitting on the window ledge with her head held back, her eyes shut tight, and her mouth wide open, but of course no signs of snoring were heard. "Wendy, what in the world?" she shook Wendy hard and woke her.

As she opened her eyes, Wendy jumped, start led by her mother's presence.

"Mother, what-I-you..."

"Wendy, do you know how risky it is to sleep on an open window? Darling you could have fallen!"

Wendy backed away from the window, she rubbed her eyes and scratched her hair. She yawned and straightened out her nightgown, she reached for her brush, and sat down by her vanity. "Mother, I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep on the window, and besides the window isn't as uncomfortable as it seems." Wendy laughed and brushed the last of her locks.

"Oh, Wendy, your aunt Millicent is to be arriving soon, please present yourself nicely. You know how much she expects from you."

"Yes, I know. But mother, don't you ever get tired.... you know... of her?"

"Wendy! Don't speak in such a manner! Your aunt just has her ways, that's all. And she is your elder, you should respect her as much as you respect your parents." Mrs. Darling walked over to Wendy's wardrobe closet, she went through it a couple of times, not definite of what her daughter would wear. "Wendy, come and help me pick out your dress."

Looking over her dresses, Wendy was quite content, most of them were of fine silk, and had the most delightful designs stitched onto them.

"That one." said Wendy as Mrs. Darling showed her a dress of frilly sleeves and pearly laces, it was a dark, shady blue. A light blue ribbon was tied around the waist, and a pink bow had been attached to the neck.

"This one?" Mrs. Darling eyed the dress in disfavor.

"Yes, that one."

"But, Wendy are you sure? I mean, you have plenty of other dresses, and-,"

"Mother you don't like it, do you?"

Mrs. Darling made a doubtful face and said, "Yes, yes of course I do, who wouldn't"

"You. Mother, I'd like to wear it, it's pretty and-and well, did I mention it's pretty?"

"Oh alright, it is... Pretty, I think. Go ahead now get dressed, I've got an odd feeling your brothers are up to something, it's awfully quiet out in the hall."

Wendy waited for her mother to leave and began to slip off her nightgown and slip into her dress, her mind filled with thoughts of lace and frills and the color blue...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, Peter let's play swords!" the indian princess, Tigerlily, thrust the silver sword towards Peter, he caught it without any trouble and accepted the offer.

Tigerlily ran toward him, slashing her sword fiercely. Peter duck and put on his mischievous grin.

"Ha, it seems like once again I'll be beating you, princess." He flipped twice in the air and landed on the branch of an oak tree.

"Hey, Peter you know I can't fly, so why should you?"

"I have my ways, and so do you."

"Right you are!" Tigerlily leaped into the air and cast her sword to Peter's head. Peter stood wide-eyed and completely frozen, the sword missed his ear by only a centimeter and plunged itself into the bark of the oak tree. A wide smile spread on Tigerlily's face and soon she burst into laughter. Peter unfroze and blushed in embarrassment, he could've been killed, but worst of all he had shown weakness.

"Laugh all you want, you haven't won yet!" He snatched up his sword and grabbed Tigerlily's plunged one, meanwhile Tigerlily kept on laughing. Peter hovered above her, holding both swords to her neck. Now it was Tigerlily whom stood frozen and wide-eyed.

"Surrender now, or I'll... Kill you!"

"You wouldn't dare kill the princess!"

"Try me, it'll just be another one of my grand achievements that I'll brag about someday."

Princess Tigerlily pouted and bowed her head hiding her tears. Peter looked at her in surprise, he had never seen her cry. "Tigerlily, are you crying?"

Tigerlily didn't answer, but continued her pouting and weeping.

"Tigerlily, don't cry," Peter dropped his swords and landed on the ground, he grabbed her chin and raised her head, Tigerlily looked away and continued her drama. "Tigerlily-,"

Tigerlily gingerly reached for the swords and held them to Peter's neck, her pouting was replaced by giggles, and the weeping stopped.

"Ha, you fell for it! Now who's in trouble?"

Peter eyed Tigerlily with distrust, "I should've known. I simply cannot trust you, Tigerlily."

"Why yes you can Peter, but you must remember, this is a battle. Admit it Peter, I have won!"

"You have not won! But for now this battle will be... Postponed"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you are giving up, so cough up my reward, Peter Pan."

"I'm not giving up, but I guess we can work something out, we'll both give each-other something."

Tigerlily dropped both swords and crossed her arms, "Oh alright, I'll give you... This" she stuck her hand into her pocket and took out a patch colored in red, blue, white, yellow, green, and purple.

"That's nice, but I really don't got anything on me to give you." Peter searched all around himself, finally proving himself right he stopped searching.

Tigerlily pondered for a moment, and suddenly her eyes lightened up, "Could you give me your... Er... Uh... Kiss?"

"My kiss?"

The princess nodded sweetly and met her eyes with his.

"My kiss is special, Wendy gave it to me."

"So, she's just a girl, I'm your best friend,"

"But... I-I can't..."

"Peter, I want it, please?"

Peter took out his kiss, he held it up just as he had the day before, Tigerlily didn't once take her eyes off of it, she wanted it, so she should get it. "Peter, why is it special?" she asked sweetly.

"Because... Just because.." Peter glanced at Tigerlily and away from his kiss, "Why'd she want it so much?" he thought. "Tigerlily, no you can't have it, it's not yours, it's mine, and I'm not giving it away."

"But, Peter-'"

"Tigerlily, no. I'll give you a... A rock!" he grabbed a rock from the ground and held it out for Tigerlily.

Tigerlily made an angry face and stomped away. Peter was left dumbfounded, what had he done?

"Tigerlily! Wait, wait!" Running after her, Peter yelled.

Tigerlily turned around and said, "Peter, you want to give me a rock!"

"At least I was gonna give you something."

"Well, when that Wendy of yours gave you that-that kiss, what did you give her?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I just do! What did you give her, Peter?"

"I gave her an acorn."

"You... Did?"

Peter nodded and held out the rock again, "You want it?"

Tigerlily tried to act happy, but didn't manage to, "I guess..." she snatched it away from him and studied it hard. Peter took no notice of this and stuffed his colored patch into his pocket, but before putting away his kiss he studied it, "Oh Wendy.." he murmured in a daze.

Tigerlily looked up when she heard the sudden murmur of 'Wendy', she made a snobby face at Peter and stomped away, throwing her rock onto the ground. Peter looked up, but ignored Tigerlily's anger, he looked way up into the distant sky and spotted a bright twinkling star, "I think I'll..." Peter looked toward the shining star once more, the rest could be guessed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aunt Millicent sat on the sofa admiring her niece's dress, "Oh, Wendy, that's quite a lovely dress, you look wonderful!"

"Thank you." Wendy responded with an air of happiness

Mrs. Darling smiled softly at both Wendy and Aunt Millicent, she sipped her tea slightly now and then, and rocked her head, much too interested in her own thoughts.

"Mary, have you yet gotten Wendy a corset? I suppose you have, am I right?"

Mrs. Darling glimpsed at Wendy and answered, "Why, I think she a little too young-,"

"Why Mary, she is not at all too young, and it would suit her best!" Aunt Millicent looked astonished, she glanced back and forth from Wendy to Mrs. Darling.

"But-,"

"How old is she?"

"She'll be thirteen in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, thank goodness, I was already fearing it'd be too late. Mary, as soon as possible you must get Wendy a corset. In fact, to make it much easier for you, I'll take young Wendy one of these day and get her the best one."

"But, Millicent, wouldn't it be nice if we all went, it'd be quite odd for Wendy to go without her mother."

"Nonsense! It's all right I'll go, Wendy must learn to bond with her aunt as she bonds with her mother."

"Aunt Millicent, would you please let me take my mother just this once?"

Aunt Millicent frowned and her brows met one another, "Oh alright, if that satisfies my niece. When would it be alright with you to go, Mary?"

"Oh, whenever is fine with me."

"Then how about tomorrow,


End file.
